What matters the most
by DiamondDoveSnapDizzle
Summary: "My life is empty and my world is dark without you. All I want is you, all I need is you. I promised you I'd change, please give me the chance to prove it. Please give me the chance to be with you again." Sequel to 'Blackmail' Deathshipping and Geminishipping


**What matters the most**

**Summary:**** " My life is empty and my world is dark without you. All I want is you, all I **_**need**_** is you. I promised you I'd change, please give me the chance to prove it. Please give me the chance to be with you again."**

**A/N: And now, finally that sequel to the sequel I promised a loooong time ago!**

* * *

The room was silent other than the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Mariku sat across from the white haired teen that refused to say a word. It had been 3 months since the incident and Mariku basically had to take care of Bakura. He had to force him to eat, shower; he even had to force him to just stand up.

"You need to get some fresh air, come outside with me." Mariku spoke quietly.

"I'm not leaving him…" Bakura mumbled. "What if he wakes up?" He looked over the still body of Akefia with longing, hopeful eyes. He clung to the thought that maybe if he never left his side, Akefia would feel the love radiating off of him and wake up. It was a silly concept, but that's what Bakura truly believed.

"Then will you eat the food that Ryou so kindly bought for you?" Mariku sighed. At least that would be something.

Bakura glanced over at the Chinese take-out on the little table. His stomach growled, Bakura _was _hungry, but Mariku would have to force him again because he was too depressed to eat on his own. He swallowed too much sorrow to have room for anything else.

Mariku got up and sauntered over to him, grabbing the food. "Open your mouth." He said, twisting some of the noodles onto the fork.

Bakura shook his head and leaned over the railing of the hospital bed. Mariku pulled him back up. "Don't be difficult." Mariku huffed.

"I don't want it…" Bakura looked away. "Just leave me alone."

"Fine…" Mariku shrugged. "Be an unattractive, scrawny, skeleton when Akefia wakes up." That always got him. Mariku had an arsenal of Akefia based threats for different things and they always got Bakura to cooperate.

Bakura snatched the box of noodles and the fork and began to eat. There was a knock at the door then.

"I'm back." Ryou smiled, entering the room. "How are you guys?"

"I'm fine, Bakura is…well Bakura." Marik said hugging his lover and kissing him softly on the cheek.

Bakura scoffed at the sight and turned away, still eating. He wasn't angry at them anymore. He was jealous. Jealous that his love was in a coma and couldn't feel his touches…or maybe he could, he didn't know how comas worked. Someone said at some point that the person could still hear you, but what was the use of talking if they didn't talk back? That didn't stop Bakura though. At night he constantly begged him to wake up, constantly told him how much he loved him, constantly promised him that he'd change if he'd…just wake up.

Ryou walked over to Bakura and sat next to him. "Do you…need anything?" He asked, patting his shoulder.

"No." Bakura shrugged him off. "Go suck face with your boyfriend and leave me be." he groused.

Ryou frown, but left him alone like he was told. Mariku hugged the boy again, comforting him. "Don't worry, love, you of all people should know how he is."

Bakura continued to ignore them. He stared intently at Akefia, studying the subtle rise and fall of his chest. "Please…it's been 3 months…please…wake up." He said quietly, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to keep the tears away, but they flowed anyway.

With Bakura fighting the tears and Mariku busying himself with Ryou they all missed the slight twitch of Akefia's hand, the slightest movement of his fingers and the twitching of his nose.

Deep in the haze of Akefia's mind, he heard Bakura pleas, all throughout the months he's heard them. He wanted to move so badly, see so badly, wrap his arms around Bakura and tell him that things would be fine, but he couldn't…he was still weak. He tried his best to crawl out of the darkness, he really tried. The slightest twitch of his nose or the wiggle of his finger was all him, just trying to come back to the living. He was still too weak though. With a mental sigh, he gave up. He'd rest for now and try again tomorrow…

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know, but we're just getting started. I keep my promises and I promised a sequel to the sequel that is Blackmail. If you are confused about what is happening. Go back and read Blackmail and you'll understand.**


End file.
